Pour un pot de Ben and Jerry's
by altanais
Summary: Quand Dudley rencontre Hermione...


**Alors voilà ! **

**Oui, c'est bien Altanais. **

**Oui, vous avez bien vu.**

**C'est un Dudley / Hermione.**

**C'est en lançant un monstrueux défi à _Lil's C_ que l'idée de cet O.S est venu.**

***roulement de tambours***

**Voici :**

**Pour un pot de Ben and Jerry's**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Dudley Durlsey s'éveilla. Il ouvrit un œil, poussa un grognement et ramena la couverture qui avait prit la fuite dans la nuit.

- Dudley ! Mon chéri, descends s'il te plait.

La voix aigre et désagréable de sa mère s'éleva dans l'escalier et le garçon n'eut qu'une envie : se recoucher. Dormir encore un peu.

- Dudley !

Il y avait trois choses que Dudley Durlsey détestait dans la vie : le réveil lorsqu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, les ruptures de stocks chez Ben and Jerry's (surtout les Caramels Chew Chew dont la simple évocation du nom le fait baver) et le matin de son anniversaire.

C'était donc une journée qui s'annonçait particulièrement mauvaise.

Premièrement, sa mère osait le réveiller à onze heures.

Deuxièmement, il avait fini son dernier pot de Caramel Chew Chew la veille.

Et enfin, il venait juste de se rappeler que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui.

- Dudley ! S'égosilla sa mère dans l'escalier, mon choux, il est l'heure !

- J'arrive _maman_...

Dudley posa un pieds à terre, le gauche, évidement.

Dudley était grand, _très_ grand. A dix-neuf ans, il mesurait aux alentours d'un mètre quatre vingt. En grandissant, son visage s'était affiné, enfin, en grandissant, sa mère l'avait mis au régime.

Salade verte, tomates, carottes râpées (sans sauce), concombre et la crème de la crème : le gratin d'aubergines de sa mère. Un plat immonde, immangeable, ressemblant plus à une bouillie verdâtre qu'à un gratin. Une véritable torture, surtout que le garçon était le seul à en manger...

Au bout d'un mois, (et six kilos en moins) il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et réclama un chien à sa mère. Non seulement, le pauvre animal dut finir les assiettes de Dudley et l'horrible gratin d'aubergines finissait dans sa gamelle mais il lui servit aussi d'excuse pour pouvoir aller en ville le promener. Environs un kilomètre à pieds pour trouver le premier Ben and Jerry's du coin.

Mais pourquoi ses parents s'étaient-ils installés aussi loin de tout magasin utile ?

**oOoO**

Dudley descendit les escaliers dans un minimum de bruit, espérant passer outre sa mère qui devait l'attendre dans la cuisine avec sa salade verte, se lamentant sur le fait que depuis des mois, son fils ne perdait pas un seul kilo.

- Je vais promener le chien !

Il attrapa la laisse pendue aux porte manteaux de l'entrée et sorti en toute hâte. Juste à temps.

_Joyeux anniversaire Dudley_, pensa-t-il, amère.

Son chien, sournoisement appeler Big ne courrait pas bien vite. Aussi, étant extrêmement pressé, Dudley sentait l'énervement monter. Il tira un peu sur la laisse et l'animal grogna. Il détestait Big, ce bichon avec des poils longs et blancs, un vrai chien de fille, tellement petit qu'il aurait pu entrer dans un sac. Qu'est ce que sa mère avait bu avant de l'acheter ? Il avait demander un vrai chien, pas un cabot ridicule.

Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien, et ainsi, il pouvait aller en ville.

**oOoO**

La devanture du marchand de glace, enfin. L'énorme logo « Ben and Jerry's », la publicité de leur dernière glace et la foule. Une queue jusque dehors ce jour là, tant pis, il n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de douze heures, cela pouvait encore attendre. Il tira sur la laisse et Big le suivit à l'entrée de la boutique.

Il pensait déjà au moment où il ouvrirait le pot, plongerait sa cuillère dans la glace et gouterait ce met délicieux. Rien qu'a cette idée, son ventre le faisait souffrir.

On pouvait dire que Dudley Durlsey n'était pas beau. Affirmer le contraire serait un mensonge. Mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Ses oreilles était légèrement décollée mais une bonne coupe de cheveux aurait arrangé ce détail. En fait, avec seulement quelques kilos en moins, il serait même acceptable. Seulement voilà, les volontés de Dudley n'étaient pas absolument de plaire, il avait renoncé à plaire lorsque Anabelle, la plus jolie fille de son collège l'avait repoussé, affirmant que les « porcs » ne l'intéressait pas. Sans compté que l'égo, alors surdimensionné du garçon en avait prit un coup, il avait comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.

Alors que l'apothéose arrivait, que Dudley voyait la dernière personne devant lui repartir avec un sorbet fraise, une voix l'interpella.

Il maudit la voix, qu'importe la personne et se retourna, aboyant un «quoi» hargneux.

C'était Harry Potter.

Double malédiction, la queue s'était considérablement rallongée et en partir ruinerait ses chances de manger avant midi ( ce qui était vu, son métabolisme, totalement impossible).

Pas de doutes, il haïrait Potter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Que prenez vous ? Demanda la serveuse en coulant un regard inquiet à la foule qui commençait à piétiner.

- Si vous voulez discuter, sortez de la file, cria l'un des clients.

Dudley maudit la terre entière pour lui avoir infliger de faire connaissance un jour de son imbécile de cousin et sortit, la mort dans l'âme de la file. La serveuse qui mâchait un Chewing-gum à la façon d'une vache, ses cheveux colorés en blond relevés en une queue de cheval sembla satisfaite et le garçon rejoignit son cousin.

Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'il allait lui casser la figure une fois pour toutes, idée qui avait souvent traversé son esprit lorsqu'il habitait chez lui et qui devenait à présent vitale.

Puis il la vu et toute sa colère retomba.

Elle avait un visage aux traits fins et une peau ivoire rappelant les poupées de porcelaine. Une bouche, habillée de rouge, des yeux chocolats, aux milliers de reflets miel, encadrés par des cils soigneusement maquillés, des cheveux bruns, bouclés et indisciplinés. Elle avait cette beauté, à la fois fragile et inquiétante. Cette assurance, qui semblait sur le point de voler en éclats à chaque seconde. Et cette bouche, ses lèvres rouges, étirée dans le sourire le plus franc et le plus beau qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

En un instant, la pensée de ne jamais tomber amoureux de sa vie fut effacer.

- Dudley ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry, Je te présente Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Granger, répéta-il médusé.

La jeune fille sourit et tendit une main aux doigts fins. Il la serra et son cœur se renversa au seul contact de leurs deux peaux.

Elle ne remarqua pas son trouble, pas plus qu'Harry qui l'invita à faire la queue pour une glace.

Complètement retourné, il n'eut même la propos de souligner que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire avant qu'il ne le dérange.

Ils prirent place et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dudley ne pensa ni à son estomac qui criait famine, ni à la vengeance qu'il orchestrerait contre Harry, juste au temps que mettrait la queue à avancer. Il calcula vingt minutes. Vingt minutes avec Hermione Granger, sa définition du bonheur.

- Alors Dudley, quoi de neuf ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis...

- Un bout de temps. Tes problèmes sont... réglés ? Demanda-t-il.

- Depuis presque un an, annonça fièrement Harry.

- C'est... cool, tu devrais passer à la maison, avec tes... enfin ton amie...

Puis il se rappela que si ses parents ne seraient pas d'accord, cela lui apporterait des ennuis, surtout si sa _tendre_ et _chère _maman lui faisait son gratin d'aubergines.

- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il, se sentant soudain pathétique.

Alors qu'Harry Potter venait de réaliser de grandes choses, lui, un simple bac en poche enchainait les petits boulots et vivait chez ses parents.

- C'est ton chien ?

Dudley n'eut pas le temps de protester, Hermione se penchait déjà sur le petit bichon et le caressa.

Dans le cœur du garçon, le chien passa du statut de « bête à noyer » à « animal de rêves ».

- Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux chocolats dans les siens.

- B...Big.

- Big ? C'est... original. En tout cas, il est très mignon.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, elle lui souriait, à lui, à Dudley Durlsey.

- C'est à nous ! Clama Harry en désignant d'un mouvement de tête blondie la serveuse.

Le rêve de Dudley se brisa en mille morceau lorsqu'Hermione s'avança pour commander. Il aurait aimé la retenir, refaire la queue, rien que pour qu'elle lui sourit encore une fois.

- Que prendrez-vous ?

- Vanille, dit Harry.

- Un Caramel Chew Chew, commanda Hermione.

Et là, pour Dudley, une vérité s'imposa à ses yeux. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire ses parents, il pouvait en être sûr, la magie existait.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Alors ? J'ai bien réussi mon pari ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant. C'était assez amusant à faire et je suis assez satisfaite.**

**Bises**

**Altanais**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
